Angelic and Demonic
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: The main characters of the fic as a whole are Yaten and Seiya. The twist of the story is that both of them get educated by angels. Yaten educated by the Heavenly Angels and Seiya by the Fallen Angels. R&R Please. ^_^
1. Chapter I

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** I'm trying to make this as light as possible. Meaning, if you know nothing about Angelology and Demonology, don't panic. It's pretty easy to understand.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
The young raven-haired teenager stared blankly at the teacher as she stacked up several books and leaned her open one against them. She sighed and leaned down; digging through the bag that was leaning against her right ankle. Her black-tainted lips perked up into a smile and she grabbed the silver nail polish. "Seiya Kou…" Seiya's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I thought we had a long discussion on this after school the other day," Seiya scowled, a twinge of annoyance glaring in her midnight blue eyes. "You have to pass this marking period or else you'll fail for the entire year," Seiya rested her cheek against her palm, heaving a heavy sigh. The girls in the class put their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling at the thought of Seiya's horrible grades.  
  
"Maybe if you taught us some crap we could use in our everyday lives, I'd actually pay attention to your annoying lectures," Seiya growled low in her throat and slammed her book closed, shutting the girls up and she placed it neatly on her pile. She smirked and stood up from her seat and placed her hands on her hips, mocking the teacher. "'Okay, class, why don't we open up our books and learn shit we already know, hmm? You leaned it once we can sure as Hell learn it again just waste our time!'" The silver haired girl next to Seiya shook her head and sank her face into her hands, groaning to herself. Seiya grunted and grabbed her bag, stuffing her books inside. "See if I put up with your boring crap," The class instructor opened his mouth only to have Seiya sharply cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Go to the freakin' principal's office for my 'foul language' and 'refusal to participate appropriately'. I only get told every other day," Seiya rolled her eyes and walked to the door and opened it, walking out of the classroom, slamming the door just to get her point across. The teacher coughed softly at the silence of the class. A pale hand raised into the air.  
  
"Yes, Yaten?"  
  
"Why is it that she _ALWAYS_ has some sort of valid point, and you _NEVER_ know how to respond to it?" The instructor's eyebrow twitched and he sat as his desk, closing his book.   
  
"The rest of the period will be spent as a study," The instructor sighed and rubbed his temples. "That Devil child will be the death of me someday."   
  
Yaten sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, staring absently at the clock. She peered over at the violet-eyed girl who was scribbling on her paper like mad; obviously afraid she was going to lose the answer to the question she was answering. "Taiki, what in Heaven's name is all the rushing about? You usually take your time." Taiki's head shot up, and she turned her head slightly to look at Yaten.   
  
"Well, the answer can't really be found in a book considering it's based upon one's personal theory to the subject. And I had this marvelous train of thought concerning my own theory to the specific subject, and I was afraid I was gonna lose it so I thought I should write it all down, despite its sloppiness. And I was half way through it before you decided to pipe up your cute little voice and **kill it all**!" Taiki snapped her pencil in her hands as her eyebrow twitched. Yaten's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't hear Taiki speak that long in ages.  
  
"S-Sorry," Yaten replied curtly a slight flush of embarrassment developing on her pale cheeks. Taiki snickered at her reaction, obviously taking it as some sort of cruel, sadistic torture of guilt.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll come back to me." Yaten nodded and turned her eyes down to the book that was laid out before her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Four sets of eyes stared at Yaten through the school windows. "Is that the girl we were looking for?"  
  
"All right, all right, we found her, can we go home now?"   
  
"To such a relatively boring job, Raphael? Really, you need to get out more. This is something new. Well… somewhat," Michael glanced at all his Angelic comrades. "Okay. Maybe not."   
  
"As if you're one to talk, Michael. Really, why are you so giddy anyway?"   
  
"Would you two stop bickering," Uriel hissed through his clenched teeth. "We're doing this whether you like it or not. You should like it anyway. We're bringing joy and a feeling of compassion to somebody's heart. How selfish of the both of you. I expected better of you, Michael. And Raphael, you are definitely more compassionate and graceful than that act you just put up," Michael and Raphael shrank back slightly from Uriel, unsure of what to make of his sudden spurt of anger. Gabriel looked on with an amused look in his smoky gray eyes as he twined strands of his brown hair through his fingers. Michael pushed back red locks of long hair out of his amber eyes and regained his composure, suddenly finding an interest in the cloth of his robes.  
  
"Sorry, Uriel, I promise I'll never do it again," He muttered lamely. Gabriel bit his lip, but really couldn't help what slipped from his cherry-tainted lips.  
  
"You sound awfully pathetic for the leader of the Celestial Army."  
  
"What did you just say?" Michael's hands clenched into fists, giving Gabriel the same piercing glare he gave Lucifer as he revolted. Gabriel's eyes widened slightly and avoided eye contact with Michael as he shuffled behind Uriel; his hands protectively clamped to Uriel's wings like a child would clutch a 'safety blanket'.   
  
"I was just kidding, Michael, really. You're a very, um," Gabriel thought for a moment, before he piped up again. "Justified chief in command." He smiled weakly at Michael as he rested his chin on Uriel's shoulder, removing one of his hands from the soft, white wings and running his fingers through Uriel's bleach blonde hair. Raphael stared for a moment before he shook his head and peeked in the window again. He scanned his blue eyes over the several students that sat at their desks, and the few young girls who stood in small groups, gossiping. He frowned for a moment, wondering where humanity ever went. His eyes laid upon Yaten and he stared intently at her. He didn't notice when Uriel, Michael, and Gabriel joined him at his side.  
  
"All right, get serious. We have no time to fool around. We were sent here for a purpose." 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Yaten looked up from her book and blinked. "Taiki, did you ever have that feeling that somebody was watching you?" Taiki reluctantly tore her eyes away from the pale white pages of her novel and stared at Yaten for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, why? I mean, we are in school. Of course people are going to watch every move you make sometimes," Yaten nodded slowly and sighed as she put a hand to her temple. "Is something on your mind? I'm always willing to try and help." Yaten shook her head slowly.  
  
"I just have that weird watched feeling. It's giving me an upset stomach," Yaten muttered sultrily. Taiki nodded slowly and glanced around the room.   
  
"I don't see anybody staring at you specifically. You're just paranoid." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.   
  
"You're probably right," Yaten glanced out the window  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Should I continue or what? Gimme your opinions. I am throwing Seiya in, she's a main character in the story, but I found it better to kick it off with Yaten rather then Seiya. No, there will be no shoujo-ai or yuri in this fanfic. It's not that type of fanfic. In the next chapter, you'll find appearances from the demons/fallen angels Mephistopheles, Usiel, Asmodeus, and of course Lucifer [Satan] himself. And anybody who has a problem over the fact it's dealing with religious crud don't waste my time to flame me in reviews or in e-mails. Just don't read it if you have a problem with it. For the record, it's mostly based off main Christian theology. (Despite the fact that I'm not Christian.)


	2. Chapter II

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** This chapter is kinda like a 'know who the characters are and take a look of how they act' chapter.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Seiya's black lipstick covered lips broke out into a grin as the final bell rang. She picked up her bag and walked quickly the door, ignoring the secretary's shouting at her to stay for a well-deserved detention. "You should just expelled!" Seiya gave the secretary the middle finger before she pushed the door open and ran into the hall shoving other students out of the way. She turned the corner sharply, her hair falling in her face. She slammed her palms against the cold metal handle and pushed open the school doors.  
  
"Finally, I'm out of that Hell hole." She stopped in her tracks and stared at the four winged angels standing near the entrances to the school, peering into the glass. "Okay… I knew I was incredibly bored… But there's a fine line between tripped and boredom." She shook her head and ignored Michael's intent stare at her as she began walking down the sidewalk. She looked back at the school wondering briefly if she had lost her mind of some sort. She walked into the town park and plopped down on the grass, rubbing her temples. "I never get any peace…" She glanced upwards from the grass and stared flatly at the row of black wings. "All right that's it." She scowled and stood up from her position, brushing grass off her clothes. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"I think she spotted us."  
  
"Usiel, stop being obnoxious. She's supposed to. We're her damn mentors," Asmodeus scowled, lifted his hand and smacked Usiel behind the head. Mephistopheles made a face at the both of them.   
  
"Obnoxious? You're one to talk, Asmodeus. At least Usiel doesn't run around all of Hell screaming drunken ramblings. Not to mention you hit on any succubus you see, and occasionally, if he's around you, the damned Prince of Darkness. Really, think before you speak." Asmodeus pouted slightly and Usiel just snickered.   
  
"I think all of you should shut up for once," Satan muttered flatly, toying with his shoulder-length strands of black hair. Asmodeus, Usiel, and Mephistopheles clamped their mouths shut. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Seiya stopped in front of them, her hands on her hips. She stared down at the four fallen angels, examining the wings. "Are those fake or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Usiel and Asmodeus blinked and exchanged glances, shrugging. Mephistopheles simply crossed his arms and began kicking Asmodeus, hopping he could avoid eye contact with her sapphire eyes and his own. She lifted an eyebrow and stared down at Satan. He scowled and stood up, looming over her.   
  
"We need to talk." Seiya blinked looked up, confusion painting across her face. He wrapped his pale hand around Seiya's arm, his black nails almost piercing her skin. Seiya winced but didn't complain; only commented.   
  
"You're so cold." Satan simply grunted a response and pulled her to the shade of a distant tree.   
  
"I've been waiting for you." Seiya blinked and lifted her eyebrow again.  
  
"Waiting for me?"  
  
"Shut up and let me ask any questions there may be, understood?" Seiya's eyes widened slightly but she nodded slowly. "Good. I'm here to educate you on the daily aspects of life," Satan sighed and pointed to the three other fallen angels. "The one on the left is Mephistopheles, the one in the center is Asmodeus, and the one of the right is Usiel. They're here to help me out." Seiya blinked absently. "And I am Ruler of Hell himself." She stared into the red irises flatly.  
  
"What's your point?"   
  
"What did I tell you about the questions?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot. Sorry." Satan put his index and middle fingers against his right temple. This was going to harder than he thought. "I saw a few people with wings like yours except the wings were white," She muttered. "If that's of any use to you."   
  
"Great. That makes my job just grand and lovely." The Prince of Darkness pushed his hair behind his ears. "Then I should put on some sort of sense of humor shouldn't I?" He stared down at Seiya for what would be advice. She nodded slowly. "Too bad I'm horrible at it." Seiya rolled her eyes. "Did you see the colors of their hair?" Seiya nodded again. "Give them to me."  
  
"Brown, brown, bright red, and blonde." Seiya stared up at Satan, watching him tap his finger against his purple-tainted lips. He scowled.  
  
"Of course one's Michael. Ugh," He glanced at Asmodeus. "And Raphael."   
  
"What's so bad about Raphael that Asmodeus has against him?"  
  
"No questions!"  
  
"**JUST ANSWER IT**!" Satan's eyes widened. He had never gotten that response before.  
  
"Fine. Asmodeus is usually rendered helpless when around Raphael." Seiya nodded.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it, Mr. I'm-In-This-Utterly-Baggy-Black-Robe-So-I'm-Special?" Satan bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He took in a deep breath of air to ease the need to laughing, and in all honestly he almost was surprised by the remark.  
  
"All right, All right. You're on my good side. I'll be a little more easy on you," He turned his back to her and began walking back where the other three fallen angels sat, staring intently. "But I won't be to happy when I run into that asshole Michael." He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. Seiya stared at his back for a moment.  
  
"Hey, wait a damn minute…!" Satan turned his head slightly and glanced at her.  
  
"What is it?" Seiya quickly walked up to him and put her hand against his right wing.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I get a couple of these." Seiya plucked out three of the feathers from his wings one by one. He winced slightly at each pluck.  
  
"Aww, c'mon," He whined. "A little girl was plucking like mad before and her mom has on the verge of having a heart attack and my wings are sore...!" He heard Asmodeus burst out into a fit of uncontrolled laughter from the distance. Seiya giggled quietly.  
  
"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure they were real. Could I get a pair?"  
  
"Maybe when you're in Hell someday." He began walking, Seiya trailing behind him.   
  
"Cool, can you kill me now and get her over with?! Possess me or something?"  
  
"ARGH! I'm not going to kill you, and I'm sure as Hell not going to possess you!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed slightly. He ignored Raziel, who was trying to pry some sort of report out of him of any Earthian people he had run into. He sighed in exasperation and turned to face the Angel of Mysteries. "Look, I'll give you a report on whatever I do next time you come to visit, okay? I really don't have time now." Raziel nodded hesitantly before he bowed to Michael.   
  
Michael closed his eyes and sighed, and as he opened them he noticed them he noticed Raziel was gone. He turned to face Gabriel who was cautiously examining one of the stray cats that was walking past. He burst out laughing as Gabriel touched the cat and it hissed, causing the angel to retract and cling to Uriel's white robe a little tighter. Uriel lifted his hands and rubbed his temples. "Don't touch that animal. You'll catch one of those human diseases!" Gabriel glanced at Uriel, blinking in a dense fashion.   
  
"But that's why Raphael's here, right?" Uriel's eyebrow twitched as he stared down at Gabriel.   
  
"You're impossible sometimes."   
  
Yaten smiled brightly at Raphael. "I can't believe you're an Angel still. I never really got to pay attention to Angels much anyway. I did when I was a small child." Yaten reached out and ran her fingers through Raphael's hip-long hair. "You're all very beautiful." Raphael blushed slightly.  
  
"We're here to teach, Miss, not to receive shameless flattery." Yaten blinked.   
  
"What's wrong with some shameless flattery every once in a while? Life can't always be work and no play. When was the last time you ever received some sort of flattery?" Raphael stared bleakly for a moment. "My point exactly." Yaten stood up from her spot on the city bench. "Come on, I have to go home now. Mom will kill me if I don't get home on time. You're welcome to stay at my house, but you have to behave." Yaten turned to Uriel who had his hand over him mouth, giggling.  
  
"Behave?" He muttered from beneath him hand. "I don't think that's possible for Michael, sweetie. Behave she says," Uriel giggled a little more, ignoring the dirty look he was receiving from Michael.   
  
"I can behave!" Gabriel glanced at Michael.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," He muttered before he smiled sweetly at Michael.   
  
"I'm so misunderstood," he whined, slumping over. "Maybe I'll just go home and avoid this verbal abuse. Raphael, I can behave, right? You know it. I know it." Raphael bit his lip and flipped through the old pages in his book absently.  
  
"No comment." Michael stared in disbelief for a moment.  
  
"So you're telling me of ALL the years we've been 'working' together with Uriel, Gabriel, Raziel, and whatnot you're saying I can't behave?!" Michael narrowed his eyes at Raphael's calm and relaxed figure.  
  
"I said 'no comment'. That isn't a yes, and that isn't a no." Michael opened his mouth again. "It didn't say a direct 'no', Michael. Let it go." Michael pouted and grabbed Yaten's arm.  
  
"Let's just go home without those three. We can do without them." Yaten blinked and stared up at Michael.   
  
"Don't be such a snot, Michael, you're all here to teach me. Not just you." Michael stared down at her for a moment, shocked, ignoring the three sets of snickers from behind him. Yaten jerked her arm from his grip, grabbed her book bag, and began walking down the street. Raphael, Uriel, and Gabriel followed her, Michael scowling and following their lead.  
  
"No respect for me. None at all." 


	3. Chapter III

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** None.

  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Asmodeus sighed and pushed his midnight blue hair back from his forehead, muttering grumpily, "For the love of Satan, why must it so irrationally hot here?" He lay sprawled out on the grass, his ankle-length hair being almost sheet-like beneath his body. Seiya gave him a questioning look before she flipped through her book.  
  
"Are you suggesting it's hotter here than in Hell?" She lifted an eyebrow and stared at the thirteen-foot demon. "And aren't you supposed to be teaching me?"  
  
"What Satan doesn't know, can't hurt him."  
  
"He'd find out that. It wouldn't hurt him at all, really. You'd be the one hurting." Asmodeus scowled and sat up.  
  
"All right, you want a damn lesson? I'll give you one," he hissed. Seiya's eyes widened for a moment, as he jerked the book from her hand, opened to a specific page, and shoved it in Seiya's face. "Do not give advice, or voice any opinion unless requested!" Seiya read the old text careful and looked up at Asmodeus.  
  
"Man, you need to control your temper." Asmodeus twitched slightly and stood up, anger flaring in his amber eyes. He began walked away, talking to himself.  
  
"All right, Asmodeus, you can do this. **STRESS. MANAGEMENT. ANGER. MANAGEMENT.**" Seiya stared at the casino-outfitted demon's back for a moment before shrugging and flipping the book open again from where it lay on the grass.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"And that's how you can put dislocated bones back into place and make it as painless as possible," Raphael stated to an intently listening Yaten. Gabriel yawned in the background, writing up a sloppy report for the now impatient Phanuel. The Angel of Confessions sighed in exasperation and leaned on the desk.   
  
"Come on, Gabriel, stop being so slow." Gabriel scowled an Phanuel.  
  
"And for that I think I'll take my sweet time," Gabriel smiled sweetly at his comrade, taking a minute just to dip the tip of his quill pen in the bottle of ink. Phanuel got on his knees and gently put his clipboard on the floor before he began smacking his head on the desk. Raphael glanced at the other angel, his eyes widening slightly.   
  
"Phanuel, stop that!" Raphael sighed in exasperation and glanced at Gabriel. "Just do the report and give it to him. He **DOES** have a job, you know, Gabriel." Gabriel pouted at Raphael for a moment before he jotted down the last sentence and handed the thin paper to Phanuel.  
  
"There. Happy?" Phanuel grabbed the paper eagerly and got to his feet, clutching the clipboard tightly.  
  
"Delighted!" Neither Gabriel nor Raphael had time to say goodbye as the other Angel ran out the door. Yaten blinked and peered over Raphael's shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" Raphael smiled slightly and glanced at Yaten out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"His name Phanuel. He's the Angel of Confession and Penance."  
  
"Who was the Angel what was here the other day bugging Michael for a report?"  
  
"His name is Raziel. He an Angel of Mysteries and Originality," Gabriel piped in the conversation, feeling slightly left out from all of Raphael's explanations.   
  
"Yaten, I'm assuming you've never heard of the Book of Angel Raziel?" Yaten glanced at Gabriel and shook her head. "It holds the answers to the greatest mysteries that loom over mankind and Heaven, and has the keys to unlock them all," He stated.  
  
"You know of Noah's Arc, right?" Yaten nodded, and looked down up at Raphael's pale face. "It's said that Noah learned how to build the Arc for the directions in the Book of Raziel."  
  
"Cool. Do you think Raziel would know where my other slipper went?" Raphael and Gabriel stared at Yaten blankly for a moment, as if every single piece of information that was handed to her meant nothing. Raphael cleared his throat to clear up the heavy silence.  
  
"Miss Yaten, last I recall, it was under your bed, beneath a pile of warning notices from school you were hiding from your mother so she wouldn't know you were failing a class." Yaten smiled sheepishly, avoided eye contact with the two Archangels.  
  
"Thanks, Raphael."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Usiel sighed and heavy slumped down on the park bench next to the man with a newspaper over his face. He clutched the golden key in his hands tightly, closing his orange eyes for a moment. Uriel peered at Usiel from behind the newspaper. _So there's my key…_ Usiel's ears perked up slightly as he sat up straight, looking around.  
  
"Uriel…"  
  
"Really, Usiel, you're too smart for an Angel who fell for having a relationship with a mortal woman." Uriel pulled the paper away from his body and folded it neatly, putting it next to him on the bench. "Let's negotiate, Usiel," Uriel began calmly, ignoring the fact he was receiving the evil eye from Usiel. "Give me my key."  
  
"How about I don't?" Uriel ground his teeth together for a moment and sighed heavily.  
  
"Just give me the key to the Gates of Hell, Usiel. I don't feel like dealing with incubi, succubi, and Archdemons terrorizing the earth." Uriel glanced at Usiel as he shook his head violent. Uriel growled slightly. "Just… give me the key. NOW."  
  
"You want it?" Usiel smiled cruelly as Uriel nodded. "Pry it out of my hands."   
  
"Now you're really asking for it," Uriel lunged onto Usiel, trying to pry the key out of the nine foot tall fallen angel's hands.  
  
"Not bloody likely that you're gonna get it," Usiel snarled, pressing the heel of his patent leather boot against Uriel's stomach and shoved him off. He stood up from his position on the park bench, glaring down at Uriel. "Why don't you just have Michael do your dirty work? He beat me once, he can do it again," Usiel hissed and purposely walked away, walking over Uriel's hands in the process. Uriel winced in pain, but kept his silence, glaring at the fallen angel that was walking away. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I need that key."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Michael walked steadily down the sidewalk; ignoring the stares and low whispers. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, not bothering to apologize to anybody he had bumped into. He coughed and put his hands over his nose to shield himself from the thick scent of blood and decay.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Michael. The pleasure is mine, and you're so happy to see me, I'm sure," the low alto voice murmured. Michael's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh God… not you…" Michael shifted his eyes to the tall, dark Prince of Hell. "What are you doing here?!" Michael whined and stomped his foot. "You're not supposed to show up on my 'off' days!" Satan lifted one of his black eyebrows and stared at Michael.  
  
"Well, then, excuse me. We can talk some other time."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," Michael snapped back, glaring.  
  
"You really don't have a choice."  
  
"Sure I do. I can just walk away right now, forget I ever saw you, and make believe there is logical explanation why you're walking the earth with a thick and heavy book that radiating sheer evil and a smug smirk on the ghostly pale face of yours." Michael closed his eyes and stuck his nose up in the air in the mock rich woman of America fashion, and began walking away from Satan.  
  
_Don't think it's that easy, my friend._ Michael stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, a helpless look on his face.  
  
"What do you want from me? You don't have to result in digging through my head…" Satan grinned and began walking away from the Celestial Army's chief in command.   
  
"We'll discuss this another time, Michael, I have a student to teach about now. I really don't trust Asmodeus with her poor soul, if he's even teaching her like I told him to." Michael blinked and stared at Satan's back.  
  
"As…modeus…? Hey! Wait a minute! What other stupid lackeys did you bring here?!" Michael stared at Satan's back for a moment, assuming the Lord of Hell just didn't seem to hear the question.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Asmodeus laid his cards down in front of Seiya, smirking. "Full house." Seiya scowled and smacked her cards down.   
  
"Damnit. That's the," Seiya looked down on the sheet of paper beside her. "Twenty third time you've won, versus my one time!" Asmodeus grinned, victory glaring in his eyes.  
  
"You stupid mortals just can't figure anything out," he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all…"  
  
"You're supposed to be teaching me anyway, asshole! You're lucky I even agreed to play cards in the first place!"  
  
"Don't get all worked up about it." Seiya scowled.   
  
"'Don't get all worked up about it' he says." Asmodeus just sat there, shuffling his cards, basking in the setting sun's rays.  
  
"Trust me, my friend, you'll get your ass whipped into shape once Satan comes back with that book of his. You'll get far more better of an 'education' from him than your little friend is gonna get out of those Angels. Just be patient." Seiya sighed and nodded slowly, trusting the demon just this once.


	4. Chapter IV

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** Chapterizations for any fic I have is going to be slowing down. Oh, and in this chapter, there's some slight blasphemy if you're insulted of it. I'll be straight honest with you there.

  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Seiya fought to keep her eyes open, as Mephistopheles explained the seven deadly sins in his usual monotone voice. "Lust is—"  
  
"Represented by Asmodeus. I know, I know. You've been shoving it all into my head for **hours** now, Mephi. Can we take a break? **PLEASE**?" Mephistopheles gave her a flat look of disapproval, wishing briefly if she would ever be able to use words in a sense of grace. He shut his book and nodded slowly, ignoring Seiya's squeal of glee. Seiya ran to the doorframe before she looked over her shoulder for a moment. "And Mephi…" Mephistopheles looked up briefly at Seiya as he was addressed from Seiya by a 'pet name'. "Don't be so expressionless." Mephistopheles sighed and made a motion to Seiya to run before he changed his mind. He brushed deep violet locks of hair from his midnight blue eyes, not quite understanding how the human mind worked.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"But, Michael," Yaten whined slightly. "You **PROMISED** you'd teach me today!" Michael sighed slightly, adjusted his robes.   
  
"I got you a substitute," he muttered flatly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zaphkiel." Yaten stared blankly at Michael for a moment. "He's an Angel of Contemplation." Yaten nodded for a moment. "I'm sorry, KouKou, but I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Michael replied with a slightly cold taint to his voice. "Do you happen to know a girl with black hair and blue eyes?" Yaten thought for a moment, shifting slightly so the heavy Book of Raziel was positioned a little more comfortably in her lap.   
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Don't associate with her." Yaten looked up in slight shock.  
  
"Michael, what's gotten into you?" Michael opened his mouth only to be cut off by Raziel* opening the door, a taller angel beside him carrying an armful of books, his glasses sliding down his nose. Michael just glanced at Yaten before he walked out of the room, pushing Raziel down the hall, leaving Zaphkiel with her.  
  
"Hello," he chirped brightly, sitting at the desk. Yaten smiled to him, but her smile soon changed into a frown.  
  
"Zapkiel, correct?" The angel nodded. "What's wrong with Michael?" Zaphkiel* used his index finger to push the glasses up his nose.  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Zaphkiel sighed and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"Didn't teach you of the Heavenly War, I assume." Yaten shook her head and lifted the book off her lap, placing it on the desk.  
  
"Long, long ago… One cannot imagine how long it has been…" Zaphkiel began, closing his eyes.  
  
_Michael ran down the stairs, panting. "Can't be," he muttered to himself, clutching his sword in his hand. "Lucifer, please… Just spare yourself…" Raziel shifted his eyes and glanced at Michael.  
  
"You know it's true," he muttered to the redheaded angel. Michael could feel tears stinging his eyes, and he acted as if he hadn't heard Raziel's statement.   
  
_"Michael leads the Celestial Army. However, the army had to begin acting on war without him. He was in the middle of doing a favor with Raziel and Raphael for God by the time he had finally found out," Zaphkiel stated. Yaten nodded.  
  
"You mentioned Raphael was with Michael and Raziel when they were notified, but why wasn't Raphael with them?"  
  
"Raphael had to heal wounded 'soldiers'." Yaten nodded again.   
  
"Go on."   
  
_"Lucifer!" Michael yelled the angel's name long enough for him to stop digging the blade at the end of one spear into one of the angelic soldiers' arm. Lucifer shifted his eyes to Michael and scowled.   
  
"Try it," Lucifer sultrily murmured. "Lift up that blade and just try to defeat me. Defeat **my** angels. My **own **army. Just try." He smirked and chuckled to himself, standing up straight. "I'm willing to watch you suffer." Shock swept over Michael's face for a moment.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Michael stared at the young-looking angel, almost feeling pity. Pity over the fact that pride, arrogance, and anger took over a once peaceful, pure, and beautiful angel. The morning star. **He who gives light**. "Lucifer, stop this," Michael murmured, hoping he'd make some sort of impact on the 'lost angel'.   
  
"Never!" Lucifer hissed and swung the spear at Michael. "I deserve to be more then I am! I deserve better! I deserve to be a God!" Michael dogged the stabs direct at him. "I deserve to my own 'army'! I deserve to be **WORSHIPPED**." The bloodstained angel glared angrily at Michael.  
  
"You have everything you need here, Lucifer," he spoke louder than before, emphasizing the 'everything'.   
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do," the redhead firmly stated. "You're considered one of the most beautiful angels in all of heaven. You are – or at least were – precious and gentle. You were my **friend**. You were honored and praised more then I ever will be. More than I ever was." Lucifer stabbed Michael's side, watching the red blotch appear. Michael winced and clutched his sword harder.  
  
"You talk… But you have nothing to prove it with."   
  
"I don't want to use this on you," Michael murmured. "I don't want to use this on you, Lucifer, oh precious, beautiful Lucifer… But I suppose I don't have a choice." Lucifer growled as Michael raised his blade, screaming in a mix of frustration and the pain that ate away at his side. "So stupid! You are so stupid!" Lucifer's eyes widened as Michael swung his blade, slashing him across his chest. "You're tainted with the night!"   
  
"I'd rather give off some sort of soothing darkness than your painful light that seems to keep everything and everyone alive." Lucifer grabbed hold of both ends of the spear, raising it in front of him to catch the blade in its place before he got slashed again.   
  
"**PAINFUL**?!" Michael screamed the word, raising his blade one more time and slamming it down against the wood, snapping it in half. "You call the concept of light **PAINFUL**?! You're the one who's causing pain! Your darkness is causing pain! Look around you!" Lucifer scowled, wrapping his hands around Michael's blade.  
  
"I don't need to look around. You do. You're the one that's blown into obliviation." Michael jerked the sword, Lucifer letting out a small whimper as blood soaked his hands.  
  
"Suits you," Michael said defiantly. "Blood soaked hands. They suit you," Lucifer looked up in shock. "Whatever you touch will turn red. People would know your every move that way. It would all turn red," Michael glared harshly in return to the soon-fallen angel. "From the mighty Cherubim class, Lucifer. How pitiful and disgraceful." Michael growled and raised his sword one more time. "You monster!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Raphael put the trembling, bloody angel down onto the medical table. He ran his eyes over the warrior, his body seemingly torn into thousands of pieces. "Stay alive. Can you hear me?" The angel choked out a groan in response before he coughed up more blood. "Tell me, which one of them did this?"  
  
"Bel-"   
  
"Belial*?" The warrior nodded. "Excuse me for a moment," Raphael murmured before he went to his checklist and put a seventh check next to Belial's name. "Disgusting. Once a Virtue…" He looked over the checklist. "Asmodeus, 16. Beelzebub*, 14. Belial, 7. Mephistopheles*, 11. Murmus*, 10. Hakael*, 18." Raphael picked up his medical kit and wandered to the fallen warrior. "And those are just the majors." The warrior slipped his eyes shut, his breathing steady, as Raphael put a piece of thick threat through the end of the needle and began his slow work of stitching up every wound.  
  
"Why is Belial being so slow?"  
  
"He was just appointed. Lucifer appointed Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Murmus, and Hakael from the beginning." The warrior nodded, so used to the torturous pain he didn't feel the needle digging into his skin.  
  
_"Did you have to fight?" Yaten looked curiously at Zaphkiel. The angel nodded slowly. "Who?"  
  
"I got torn and swung around in the hands of Belial, just as that warrior did. I never felt so much pain in all my life. He just ripped at your skin until you couldn't think of anything but the seering pain. His words that he screamed were obscene and unspeakably foul. He put everything in extreme detail. From the scent and 'beauty' of my blood, to what is sounded like when his nails tore at my skin. He used no weapons. He used his bare hands to everything." Yaten looked slightly disturbed.   
  
"He's that vicious?" Zaphkiel nodded slowly.  
  
"Belial has his own army in Hell. The 'Dark Legions' they're called. Belial's power almost matches up with that of Satan's. He's one of the four major powers that keeps Hell going. He's said to be the first angel to created, and the very first to fall. Comparing to me to Belial is like comparing a baby to a senior citizen here on earth. He's very old, yet if you were to look at his face, he'd look like a teenager. He may have developed a little more, however."   
  
"Does he treat **ANYBODY** with respect?"  
  
"Some. Satan, yes. To Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and most other demons, rarely. He treats his Dark Legions like his own children, though. Anyway, on with this war," Zaphkiel muttered.  
  
_"You lied to me!" Uriel's eyes widened as Asmodeus swung a sword at him. "You told me you'd always care! You liar!"   
  
"Asmodeus, stop this!" Uriel cringed as Asmodeus sliced the skin on Uriel's chest. "Nobody lied to you," He muttered. "You lie and make up stories to yourself." Uriel stood up shakily, groaning in pain.   
  
"Exactly what you want me to believe," Asmodeus spoke steadily, angelic blood splattered on his face. "You want me to believe that I lie to myself, just so you can get out of the situation. I used to be the Angel of Judgement."  
  
"You still are."  
  
"No I'm not," he snapped back.   
  
"You were a Seraph."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You have four more wings than any other angel does in heaven other than Metatron*. Your six wings let everybody know how loved you were by God, how graceful you truly were, and how important you were," Uriel murmured. "You think you're so great… What pride and arrogance. You didn't need to prove yourself, Asmodeus," he looked into the Seraph's eyes as he spoke. "Without the pride, arrogance, and violent attitude, you had all ready proved you were more than what met the eye. Now you will leave all seven heavens with saying goodbye to which angel meant the most to you. Raphael. I hope you have even higher standards in Hell to make you happy. You're so close to Lucifer. Almost like brothers, I'm sure you will." Uriel smiled softly. "Take one more look around you. This is what you'll lose in your attempt to prove yourself more powerful than even God himself. Instead, you'll be condemned to brimstone and weeds rather than polished marble, gold, and lovely roses." Asmodeus' eyes widened as Uriel lifted his hands.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_  
  
_Lucifer clung to Enan's robe, his knees quivering at the amount of blood he had lost. "I refuse to let go," he snarled. "I can't lose to him." Michael clutched the sword tighter, the metal wanting to slip away from his hand thanks to the blood.  
  
"Get out of this place. You don't deserve to be here," Michael murmured to the now weak angel. "Leave all of Heaven. You're a disgrace."  
  
"Not until I own a piece of it!" Lucifer let go of Enan*, and ran towards Michael tackling him to the ground. "You were always liked better than me! Always!" Lucifer wrapped his hands around Michael's neck and slammed his head over and over against the ground. Michael numbly let go of his sword before he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the other angel. Lucifer blinked and stopped slamming Michael's head against the ground, his grip on the redhead's neck loosening. "What are you-"  
  
"A shame," Michael choked out before he coughed. "A shame you don't live up to the meaning within your name, Lucifer. A real shame. I'll miss you, precious Lucifer."   
  
"Miss me?" Michael opened his eyes slowly. Michael grabbed Lucifer by the sides and threw him off before he stood up shakily. Lucifer looked up from his position on the ground to Michael's deadly expression.  
  
"Goodbye, Adversary."   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"This is for me!" Raziel screamed out as he stabbed Belial with his spear. "This is for Michael!" He dragged the tip of the spear over Belial's chest. "And this is for God! His Angels! And all Seven Heavens!" Raziel allowed tears to run down his pale cheeks as he finished the 'angel' off. Raziel put his hands in front of himself and a beam of light swallowed Belial, the beginning of his nine day fall.  
  
"We'll meet again, Raziel, and I won't be so easy next time." Was all the angel heard before he collapsed to his knees, shutting his eyes.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Michael looked down, watching the hundreds of angels falling. He ran the back of his hand over his eyes, wiping the tears away. "What a waste… Goodbye, fallen angels." Michael looked behind himself and reached his hand out, grabbing one of Lucifer's shed feathers. Michael didn't both to give heed to the other angels screaming to him if he was all right. He tucked the feather in between his elastic ponytail holder and his hair before he closed his eyes and collapsed of blood loss, his breathing ragged.  
  
_"I would go into major detail of it all, but it would take me days to explain, just like it took days for that war to end." Yaten nodded. "It was quite a blood bath. I felt horribly sorry for Raphael. He was overworked."  
  
_Tears streamed down from forest-green eyes_. _Raphael sighed shakily and bit his lip again, running his blood-dripping fingers through his brown hair; leaving maroon streaks in it. "Too much," he whimpered, and eyed all the limp, bleeding angels on medical tables. He dropped the needle, hearing the faint clatter. He folded his arms on the metal operating table and leaned his forehead against the cold metal. "It's just too much."  
  
_"Poor Raphael…"  
  
"Michael decided to shut himself away for a couple days and lament over the whole situation. You see, the reason the reason it hurt Michael so much is because he was on friendly terms with Lucifer. That is, until… other… feelings turned his golden heart into that of ice and stone." Yaten nodded. "Anyway, enough of that. Now, I have to teach you of the Seraphim," Zaphkiel began, smiling again.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Belial stood next to Satan, sighing heavily. The Prince of Darkness gave him 'comrade' a look of disapproval. "Really, Belial, Michael gave us an invitation to be here. Just be a little patient."  
  
"I don't see why I have to tag along," Belial grumbled, glancing behind himself. "I mean, you could have done something without me. You do have the Thirty-Six Heavenly Bodies*." He stared briefly at the deadpan demons of disease and bodily pain and dysfunction, each and everyone of them looking exactly alike, the only way to tell them apart being the bandanas tied to their arms, stating their names.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, Belial," The fellow fallen angel glanced at Satan. "But who did you put in charge of Hell? When I left, I appointed you to rule over all of Hell until I came back. But now that you're here, who's in charge?" Belial struck a thinking stance for a moment.   
  
"The incubi*!" Satan's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"What did you say?" Belial's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Er, I said I left the incubi in charge of everything."  
  
"Belial! **I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING BACK TO A WHORE HOUSE EVERYBODY LOVES TO CALL HELL!**" Belial shrunk back, the Thirty-Six Heavenly Bodies behind them both snickering.   
  
"So you waited." Satan glanced at the redheaded angel. "I thought you would have lost your temper and gone by now. There was no need to bring any lackies. I just wanted to know why exactly you're here. You can't possibly be educating a human. And if you are, what a poor excuse of an education she's getting." Satan scowled, clenching his fists. He gave Belial a look that clearly said 'leave'. The demon hesitantly left Satan's side, leading the Thirty-Six Heavenly Bodies away. Satan waiting until they were out of his view until his expression relaxed. Michael lifted an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"  
  
"How would you like it if you had demons that had sex with females for a living running **YOUR **joint?" Michael coughed, hiding the laughter that was tingling in his chest for release. The angel cleared this throat.  
  
"Now back to my ques-"  
  
"I don't like questions." Michael twitched.  
  
"You're so difficult!" Satan smirked.  
  
"Yes. I know. I love you too, Michael." Michael paused for a moment.  
  
_"See, like this," Michael stated while he wrapped an arm around Lucifer and reached over Lucifer's shoulder to mix the red and yellow paint to make the taint of orange that the other angel had longed to create. The angel below Michael blushed slightly and smiled in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Michael."_  
  
"Michael, hello?" Michael shuddered slightly as he felt a cold hand on his cheek.  
  
"What? What is it?" Michael backed away slightly only to have the 'superior' angel wrap an arm around his waist.  
  
_"Have you ever loved anybody?" Seiya looked at Satan sternly. The Lord of Hell looked at her in slight discomfort for a moment as he grabbed his quill pen and began writing in thick, black, cursive writing.  
  
"I have," he murmured quietly.  
  
"Who?!" Seiya jumped onto the desk, exited by his answer. Satan merely shook his head in reply.  
  
"Sodomy is a sin… Lust… Is a sin. Exactly why he never loved me the way I loved him." Satan shifted slightly in his seat under Seiya's pensive stare before he stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and put a hand to his temple. "I just don't need this." Seiya blinked.   
  
"Since when did he care about what was considered sinning and what isn't?"  
  
_"What were you repaid with?"  
  
"What?" Michael looked up at Satan's pale face.  
  
"I asked what you're ever repaid with," he muttered. Michael thought for a moment, and after a few minutes of silence, the Lord of Darkness finally laughed bitterly. "I was teaching my student the other day… That one is always rewarded. I guess you lack in that area."  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Stop denying it." Yaten stared from behind a tree, clutching Zephkiel's sleeve.   
  
"Who is that?" Zaphkiel adjusted his glasses for a moment and grew pale.  
  
"Lucifer…" Yaten looked up at the taller angel's face.  
  
"You're telling me that **THAT'S** Satan?" Zaphkiel nodded slowly, a mix of anger and worry gracing his facial features; not liking how close the two were at all. "I though he'd be a little more…"  
  
"Ugly?" Yaten nodded slowly. Zaphkiel sighed and shook his head. "He maintained being beautiful."  
  
"He's tall…"  
  
"Most demons and fallen angels are. Asmodeus alone is thirteen feet tall. Belial is a solid fifteen." Yaten eyes widened slightly as she tugged on Zaphkiel's sleeve again.  
  
"Why are they tall, and angels are normal human heights?" Zaphkiel sighed.  
  
"I don't know."

  
"I can make you feel a little more… useful."  
  
"Stop it…"  
  
"You said you'd miss me. I'm here now." Michael shuddered and closed his amber eyes.  
  
"I didn't miss you as much as I said I would…"  
  
"Liar."   
  
"Let go, please… I don't feel like being condemned to your awful home of misery." Satan scowled, and let go of Michael.  
  
"If that wasn't such a result, would you be a little more excepting?" Michael closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears.  
  
"Stop it. Just stop right now. I don't want 'ifs' and 'buts'." Satan sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Michael's cheek.  
  
"You won't last long."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Asmodeus looked down from his perch on the tree branch – Seiya next to him - and scowled. "You'll regret what you did my Lord."  
  
"And he told me not to trust those 'sadistic puppets' called angels."  
  
"Michael was always such a goody-goody," Asmodeus huffed and dug his nails into the tree's bark. "Damn him." His black wings fluffed up in anger. "He NEVER takes chances."  
  
  
Zaphkiel blinked as a black feather landed on the tip of his nose. He grabbed it and looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Asmodeus. He sighed and leaned against the tree, thinking briefly that if he saw one demon another was sure to follow.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The Crap Load of Starred Demons/Angels  
  
**Raziel:** Considered an Archangel (The second lowest level in the Celestial Hierarchy).His titles include: Angel of Secret Regions, Angel of Supreme Mysteries, Chief of the Erelim, and Angel of Originality. He's a ruling prince of the angelic class of the Thrones, and the author of the Book of Raziel, which had cures for diseases and other really useful information for mankind. It's said that it contains the secrets of the universe, and fifteen hundred keys to answer them all. In earlier records, Raziel was called 'Jeremiel', which holds the meaning "God's mercy". As Jeremiel, he guarded and presided over souls awaiting resurrection. The name of 'Raziel' is also varied to Ratziel. Other names include Gallizur and Saraguil.  
  
**Zaphkiel:** The proclaimed angel of contemplation. He is also a prince of the Thrones.  
  
**Belial:** The variation of his name being 'Beliar'. His name basically means 'worthless'. Along with Satan himself, he is referred to as the Prince of Darkness; another being Angel of Darkness and Destruction. Before his fall from grace, he was part of the class called the Virtues, and said to be part actual 'Guardian Angel'. In some scriptures, Belial and Satan are one in the same.  
  
**Beelzebub:** Variations of the name Beelzebub are Beelzeboub, Baalzebub, and Beelzeboul. Beelzebub in the Testament of Solomon called himself Ruler of Demons. In the Bible's New Testament, Pharisees accused Jesus of casting out demons by the means of Beelzebub. Beelzebub's titles include Rulers of Demons, Lord of Flies, and Lord of Chaos. Again, like Belial, in some scriptures it is said that Satan and Beelzebub are the same, but in others they are by means separate into two separate demons.  
  
**Mephistopheles:** Before his fall from grace he was considered an Archangel. But after his fall from grace, he became a high-ranking demon and often referred to as 'Satan's right hand man'. His name was originally Hebrew. It was derived from the words "mephiz" (meaning 'executioner') and "tophel" (meaning 'deciever'). Mephistopheles is also an 'alias' of Satan's.   
**  
Asmodeus:** The Angel of Judgement said to fall from the Seraphim class. He was originally found in Persian lore (His name originally being **Ashma Daeva**). He was adopted into Judaism where he became one of the highest-ranking demons. He represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins (the specific sin being Lust). After he was expelled from Egypt thanks to Raphael, he ended up back in Hell where became the ruler of all casinos and gaming houses down there. King Solomon had captured Asmodeus and brought him for interrogation. His demonic activities include plotting against newlyweds and marring the beauty of virgins. It's said in the Testament of Solomon that Raphael or a liver and smoking gall of a fish can render him powerless. Asmodeus' name varies to Asmadai, Asmodai, and Asmodai.   
  
**Murmus:** A variation of Murmus' name is Murmur. It's said that before he turned into a fallen angel he was part order of Thrones and part order of Angel. Murmus is a duke of thirty legions in Hell of infernal spirits attending him. He's said to be in the form of a warrior who rides a gryphon and has a crown on his head. He's also said to teach philosophy in Hell, and forced the souls of the dead to appear before for answering of challenging questions.  
  
**Hakael:** Said to be one of the seven leaders of the apostate angels and referred to as the 'Seventh Satan'.  
  
**Metatron:** The greatest angel in all of heaven in Judaic lore. In the third Book of Enoch it tells us that God took Enoch bodily from earth because of righteousness. It's said that when he had reached Heaven he was immediately transformed into an angel and renamed Metatron. Lore says God blessed him with 1,365,000 blessings and enlarged him that he was bigger than the world, give him seventy-two pairs of wings and 365,000 eyes, a crown of precious stones, and a throne that sits in the Seventh Palace. God had placed Metatron above all the princes in Heaven. Metatron is responsible for the provisions and welfare of mankind and mankind's connection with God. He's said to be so precious that he's placed even above Michael and Gabriel. In the chronicles of Enoch, it's said he has seventy-eight names, each one based off the name of God. Also, when invoked, Metatron is seen as a pillar of fire.  
  
**Enan:** A fallen angel who holds the titles of: Genius of Satan, Genius of Arnan the Demon, Genius of the Place of Death, Genius of Rage, Genius of the Shadow of Death, Genius of Terror, Genius of Trembling, Genius of Destruction, Genius of Extinction, Genius of Evil-Name, Genius of Mocking, Genius of Plagues, Genius of Deceit, Genius of Injury, Genius of Asmodeus, and a lot of other genius names.  
  
**Thirty-Six Heavenly Bodies:** They are thirty-six demons found in the Testament of Solomon. Their names are Ruax, Barsafel, Artosel, Oropel, Kairoxanondalon, Sphendolael, Sphandor, Belbel, Kourtael, Methathiax, Katanikotael, Saphthorael, Phobothel, Leroel, Soubelti, Katrax, Ieropa, Modebel, Mardero, Rhyx Achoneoth, Rhyx Aktonme, Rhyx Alath, Rhyx Aleureth, Rhyx Anatreth, Rhyx Anoster, Rhyx Audameoth, Rhyx Autoth, Rhyx Axesboth, Rhyx the Enautha, Rhyx Hapax, Rhyx Ichthuon, Rhyx Manthado, Rhyx Mianeth, Rhyx Nathotho, Rhyx Phtheneoth, and Rhyx Psysikoreth. Most demons in the group are said to bring bodily pain, dysfunction, and disformality.   
  
**Incubi (Plural for 'Incubus'): **The incubi are said to be powerful demons who have sexual intercourse with women while they're asleep and then devour/steal their souls. 


	5. Chapter V

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** None.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Sit." Seiya dropped down in her chair, her eyes slightly widened. "If you speak a word, I will brutally torture you until you apologize. Understood?" Seiya nodded. "Good." Satan slammed his heavy book down on the table and sat down across from Seiya. "You are not permitted to comment, ask a question, or get up." Seiya nodded again. "If I find you are drifting off into La La Land, I'll be sure to bring you down to Hell with me and allow Belial's Dark Legions to have some real fun with you." Satan sighed and opened up his book, the binding in heavy need of repair. "As much as we wish it, there is truly nothing of perfection. Once you look of the world around you, the universe, the whole galaxy, and even the whole universe, something is always tainted with black, coated with blood that belongs to another, or always alone and sad. It tends to be a way of life. Often, it is blamed on me, blamed of my demons, yet it's all within the human to decide their fates," he spoke swiftly, as he had said the words millions of times.  
  
"Once you technically think of it, I'm merely existing for the sole purpose of ruling over Hell." Seiya blinked, thinking about that for a moment. "If my pride hadn't swelled in Heaven, I wouldn't even be here. Pride, Avarice, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Anger, Sloth. The Seven Deadly Sins. Each represented by their own fallen angel, their own demon – myself included twice. Pride, Lucifer. Avarice, Mammon. Lust, Asmodeus. Envy, Leviathan. Gluttony, Beelzebub. Anger, Satan. Sloth, Belphegor. They're 'horrible' sins, but think about it. When do humans not use Envy in our lives? When humans get Angry, do they sincerely care if they sin or if they do not?" Seiya shook her head.   
  
"Pride," he muttered before he chuckled, his pearly white fangs bearing themselves as his full, black lips grinned in amusement. "Is said to be the root of all sinister evil. I lost my place in Grace just for my Pride. It's said the Arrogance blocks whatever Divine is to be mainstreamed. Avarice is greediness. Avarice is said to 'create' misers, murderers, thieves, terrorists, whatever human is truly greedy. You're probably wondering how such concepts of 'classified' humans could possibly be greedy. A miser tends to be possessive of money for his or her own benefit, murders are greedy by taking ones life. Thieves steal objects for their own benefit, terrorists are greedy in a sense due to their lack of perspective of humans and feel the desire to take the lives of others to get their message of hate across… Get my point?" Seiya nodded.   
  
"Lust is such an easy one. Suits Asmodeus perfectly considering he's 'easy' himself. The so called 'sin of the flesh' is said to lead humanity to be spiritually and physically dirty or unclean and away from the opposing virtue of Chastity. Envy is the so-called 'sin of the Devil,' because "Thou shalt not convet" is one of the Ten Commandments. Envy is often depicted as a heart or something representing innocence or love or something being eaten away, a la the saying 'Eat your heart out.' It's said that Envy's opposing force Charity is completely diminished once one is overcome with Envy."  
  
"Gluttony is quite an odd one. Considering Beelzebub himself is as skinny as a stick and is quite a crossdresser but anyway," Satan coughed and cleared his throat as Seiya lifted an eyebrow. "The sin of Gluttony is simply the sin of excessively eating and excessively drinking. However, it's said that the sin of Gluttony makes humans end up forgetting themselves, or the concept of gratitude. There's a specific damnation said for those who are gluttons." Satan laughed for a moment before he stopped. "'Gluttons in hell shall dine on toads and be forced to drink putrid water.'" Seiya made a face of disgust. "Anyway, now's the fun part. My 'second' sin. Anger. Said to be the most immense of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Pride close behind. It's said to be the root of all 'fiery power' and 'the innocent gone wrong'. The result of Anger as a sin is to feel a need of revenge in one's heart. Sooner or later, it develops into nothing but rage so every feeling inside one will be demolished except for all the negative feeling, and is said to **always** result in murder or war, which I believe is wrong. The 'icon' of Anger, tends to be a creature or more commonly a human stabbing him or herself in the head with a beautiful dagger."   
  
Satan grabbed the glass of water from the table and sipped it, flipping through the pages in his book. He put his cup down and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap. "Sloth is also considered a 'sin of flesh'. Icons are usually of one falling asleep at their jobs or at school. Sloth is said to bring on negligence and apathy. Thomas Aquinas once wrote that every single sin of ignorance is due to the main sin of Sloth. The opposing virtue is Diligence." Seiya stared, wondering if she was supposed to take notes or it was just for the knowledge. Satan sighed and flipped through the pages again, opening his mouth to speak once more Seiya bowed her head for a moment and rolled her eyes in boredom. She sat straight up again, smiled, and just nodded to everything he asked.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Why is it Michael has been so… depressive lately, Uriel? You've been just as bad too. Are you home sick?" Uriel lifted his head and gazed at Yaten. He smiled.  
  
"Michael's fine, and so am I. Don't worry of anything. We're just a little stressed."  
  
"Over what?" Uriel shook his head and sighed.  
  
"You see, I hold the key to the Gates of Hell, and now… Usiel has it."  
  
"Who's Usiel?"  
  
"Fallen Angel." Yaten nodded. "And the fact Satan is walking the earth is doing Michael any good. It's doing horrible wonders on his nerves. You really have no need to worry," Usiel spoke soothingly, hoping that Yaten wouldn't push the subject any further.   
  
"I see…"   
  
"Now, where did Gabriel leave off with you?"  
  
"He said you'd teach me of Armageddon and Judgment Day." Uriel's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed his book.  
  
"Of **COURSE** I get Armageddon and Judgment Day." Yaten blinked and stared at Uriel quizzically.  
  
"What's so bad about it?"   
  
"Nevermind." Uriel sat on the plush carpet, grabbing Yaten's hand and pulling her down too. "Armageddon is final war between what is defined as 'Good' and what is defined as 'Evil'. It is when Michael will lead the Celestial Army to face off against Satan and his demons. The fate of that war has been determined already. Michael and his army will win and lock Satan and his followers in the abyss for another thousand years. No doubt about it. After the war is done, there are five angels that will lead the souls of mankind to stand before the judgement of god. The five angels are Rumael, Samiel, Araqiel, Aziel, and myself."  
  
"I have a question." Uriel blinked. "What's it mean to be locked and thrown away in the abyss?"  
  
"The word 'abyss' is derived from the Greek word 'abyssos', meaning 'the bottomless pit'. The abyss is where most demonic locusts are located. The locusts will be cast out upon the wicked in the final days." Yaten nodded. "Judgment Day," Uriel muttered. "Is the day when I get rid of the Gates of Hell. I am the angel of Judgement Day. It's when the souls of mankind will stand before God on the last day of the world. It's also called 'Last Judgement' and the 'Final Judgement'."  
  
"Michael's honored a lot in heaven isn't he?" Uriel nodded.   
  
"We're all very honored actually."  
  
"Who's 'all'?"  
  
"See, the Seven Archangels stand at God's throne. Gabriel, Phanuel, Michael, Raphael, Israel, Uzziel, and myself. We're all honored and respected, really. You see, not only do the Seven Archangels resides at the throne of God, but the Twenty-four Elders also reside there. And the Seraphim, Cherubim, and Throne classes of angels encircle the Throne of God. However, when the court of Heaven convenes to judge the deeds and actions of mankind, the Angels of Mercy stand to the right of His throne, the Angels of Peace stand to the left of His throne, and the Angels of Punishment strand dead in front of Him. They wait for Him to make his decisions."  
  
"Who are the Twenty-four Elders?" Yaten was getting frustrated out of all the explaining and she only knew bits and pieces.  
  
"They're twenty-four spirits that praise God through their singing. They consistently sing 'You are worthy, our Lord and God, to receive glory and honor and power, for you created all things, and by your will they exist and were created.'"  
  
"How old are you?" Uriel blinked and stared at Yaten.  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. See, it takes about three hundred and sixty five earth years to equal the amount of one angelic year." Yaten's eyes widened.  
  
"So… If you were one years old, to humans you'd be three hundred and sixty five years old?" Uriel nodded.  
  
"But you're definitely not one years old."  
  
"I – nor any other Angel for that matter – really don't have a sense of time."   
  
"That's understandable." Uriel stood up and looked out the window. He blinked and squinted, focusing on one particular demon that was holding a salt shaker and was leaning over a slug. Usiel stared for a moment as Asmodeus began sprinkling salt over the poor, innocent blob.   
  
"For the love of God. They **NEED** to go back to Hell." Asmodeus grabbed a stick and began poking at the motionless blob. "Humanity is doomed if they don't." Yaten got up and stood next to Uriel, snickering snickered.  
  
"Aw, come on. Who doesn't pour salt on a slug?" Uriel glared at Yaten. "Or not." The angel huffed and stomped out the front door, walking up to Asmodeus. Yaten watched as the demon looked up at the angel from his cross-legged position on the ground. Yaten giggled as Uriel waved a fist at him, and the demon simply yawned, got up, and walked away. Uriel sighed and looked after Asmodeus' retreating back.  
  
"I sincerely need my key back…"


	6. Chapter VI

****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Ashma Daeva  
**Author's E-mail:** Exael@antisocial.com  
**Side Author Notes:** Late. Label me already. Late.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Angelic and Demonic**   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Michael smiled faintly, his amber eyes skimming over the children in the park. "The Watchers," he murmured. Yaten looked up to him from her position on the bench.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Watchers. They were also known as Grigori. They used to be a class of angels..." Michael sighed and licked his lips. "They fell of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They taught mortals of knowledge they were not supposed to know. Most of them even went ahead and had sexual relations with mortal women, giving birth to evil giants known as the Nephillim. They taught things such as how to make weapons of war and mass destruction, taught the use of precious gems. To take those gems for granted. They taught women how to use perfumes and what the world commonly calls makeup."   
  
"Were the Nephillim considered angels though?"   
  
"That's been in debate. You see, since mortal women gave birth to them… they were really half human and half angel. But anyway," Michael cleared his throat. "Usiel – one of the Fallen Angels teaching that Seiya Kou – was one of the Watchers. They were referred to as 'The Angels Who Never Sleep'. Because while they were in Heaven, is all they would do was watch mankind," he said, his voice rather sultry. "Their main leader was named Semyaza or so he was also called 'Azza'. He known – in Hell – as the role of 4th of 7 Satans." Yaten's eyes widened.  
  
"**7** Satans?" Michael snickered.  
  
"Well, Lucifer is considered the main Satan, and than there are seven other Fallen Angels that are 'important' down there. Just like Heaven, Hell has 7 Layers. And just like Heaven, there is a main leader. We all have come to know and love him as Lucifer, obviously. And then there are 7 Archangels that are loomed around God's throne. In this case, there are 7 Archdemons helping out Lucifer. The only real difference is the fact that Hell has 4 main Princes." Michael smirked. "Sometimes, Lucifer can't get all the credit. He's only one of them. The other three are Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Paimon." Yaten nodded in understanding.  
  
"Basically, Hell is run like Heaven is." Michael nodded.   
  
"So much alike it's almost scary. It's like Heaven that's been through your 'ghetto' and dipping in sin."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
"Satan," Seiya addressed the fallen angel, staring at him in the eyes. "Have you **ever **possessed anybody?"   
  
"Me? Possess a mortal?" He lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not capable of doing such," he said simply. Seiya blinked.  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Are any of you?"   
  
"Let me tell you about May 29 in 1629," Satan said flatly. Seiya nodded, listening carefully. "That was the year and date when a nun was executed in the Church of the Holy Cross. Because of possession," he muttered.  
  
"Executed because of possession? What about exorcisms?"   
  
"They tried that trick, of course," he said, waving the thought off carelessly with his pale hand. "But, you see, it hadn't worked for that soul. Let me tell you a small bit of exorcism and the person who's getting exorcised while possessed," he said, noting the spark of interesting in Seiya's eyes. "It only works depending on the will of the person inside. If their will is weak, exorcism won't work at all. If their will is moderate exorcism will most likely end up working, after numerous times. If their will is strong and they truly want to get rid of the foul clutches of any demon, it will surely work." Seiya nodded. "But as I was saying," he said, clearing his throat. "She obviously had little will power, and no exorcism had worked, no matter how much they tried implicating their Bible verses and waving their crosses in her face and practically drenching her in Holy Water… they couldn't figure out a way to make that demon go. So, they were forced to execute her. However, before they basically decapitated her, they sat her down and they said that whatever demon is in her to write a deed, explaining that he or she will never possess anybody ever again."  
  
"And did it?" Satan nodded.  
  
"It was in French of course. However," he said. He smirked. "Who signed it…"  
  
"Who was it?!" Seiya bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Asmodeus had signed his name is neat, presentable cursive." Seiya stared blankly.  
  
"It was Asmodeus for that **whole time** that nun was possessed?" Satan nodded. "Woah… And to think that dense idiot could do something like that."   
  
"And he did live up to that deed. He has not possessed one human ever since he signed it." Seiya nodded. "And as I said, I am incapable of possessing anything." He grinned. "You see, since I'm God's adversary, my being enters the heart of man not the body as a whole and causes him to become 'evil', or in other words… I exist to tempt mankind. You can say, in a 'fashionable' way, that if you think hard enough of it, everybody has a little piece of me inside of them. And because of that, I am incapable of possessing one person as a whole." Seiya nodded. "And for the record," he muttered, crossing his arms. "My 'partner in crime' is not an idiot, as much as he puts himself out to be as." Seiya nodded again in understanding. Satan sighed and stood up. "I'm leaving, if you don't mind," he said while walking out the door.  
  
"Not like my opinion would matter," Seiya grunted out.  
  
"Of course it wouldn't!" Satan merely snickered slamming the door behind himself. 


End file.
